digbuildlivefandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking with The Iron Golem: Holiday special (Part 2)
Cooking with The Iron Golem: Holiday special (Part 2) is the second part of Slamacow Creations' and Bootstrap Buckaroo's Cooking with The Iron Golem: Holiday special episode. It aired on the 24th December 2012 on Bootstrap Buckaroo's YouTube channel, unlike part 1 which was on Slamacow's channel. While it is considered part of the Dig Build Live universe, it is non-canon to the main series. Story Continuing from the previous episode, the Iron Golem was standing in The Explorer's kitchen, with a pig on the table in front of him. After observing the meal, it chops the entire pig in half, with one slice. Not only was the pig cut in half and the front half of the pig sent flying out the window, but the table was destroyed as well. In the other room, the characters were all settled, talking to each other casually. In the background, the front half of the pig could be seen hitting the ground, much to the attention of The King. The Dirty Sanchez proceeded to stare at the camera. Back in the kitchen, the Iron Golem had noticed the damage he'd caused, but continued to pick up a serving tray from the bench behind him. It dropped it in between the two halves of the broken table and then moved what remained of the pig inside it. After this, it picked up the entire shelf from behind him and started dumping potatoes on the pig, most of them landing on the floor instead. It looked around for a source of fire to cook the meal, but with no success, until it noticed a Skeleton hiding underneath a tree. The Skeleton moved its arm out of the shade, causing it to immediately catch fire. This caught the attention of the Iron Golem, and it proceeded to walk outside. The Iron Golem walked up to the skeleton and forcefully pushed it out into the sunlight, causing its whole body to catch fire. It then started to run around the tree in effort to put out the fire. Inside, The King was still looking through the window and watching as the skeleton ran around. Dirty Sanchez tries talking to Bart, who doesn't reply back because, being an enderman, he cannot talk. The Explorer was also looking at himself in a handheld mirror. In the kitchen, the Iron Golem was seen holding the skeleton by its neck above the pig. It tried to pull off one of the skeleton's arms and drop it on the pig, but the arm also landed on the floor. It then dropped he entire skeleton, still on fire, on top of the meal and then nodded to indicate that the meal was ready. At the table, Eddy had fallen asleep and everyone else appeared very bored. Dirty Sanchez tries offering some of his 'chocolates' to Bart and the explorer, to which they both declined. In the kitchen, the table had now caught fire from the skeleton and smoke was now invading the room. At the table, everyone had left except for Eddy and The Explorer, who ordered Chinese take-out. The Iron Golem appeared with the poorly cooked meal, slamming it on the table in anger. After noticing they were eating other food, it flips the table, causing a chain reaction that resulted in the entire house catching fire. Everyone had come back to watch the damage, including newcomer Dave, who had only arrived now because, being a zombie, he cannot walk in daylight. As the side of the house collapsed and fell over, the Iron Golem, still inside the house, stares at the camera with the message, "Happy Holidays!" underneath it.